Ace attorney: if
by Meduka and Hameru
Summary: When you take characters from one game and shove them into another game's plot. This is what it is. Don't worry, it won't be a carbon copy! At least, I hope not...


**Omg guys! I'm so sorry about the sudden hiatus I took, it's just that school had me choking on finals and projects, but now I am free! More at the end~ Hameru (watch as she forgets to disclaim) Fire emblem belongs to Nintendo and Ace attorney belongs to Capcom. (Dangit)**

* * *

It was night, and a mother was tucking her child to bed, to sleep. However, the child was not feeling sleepy at all, but was energetic. "Aww, why do I have to go to bed so soon?" Whined the child, a young girl by the name of Trucy.

"You need to sleep,so that you can run around and think of more magic tricks in the morning, Trucy dear." Her mother said, stroking her daughter's brown hair in a comforting way. Trucy however, still wasn't feeling drowsy. "Tell me a story, Mom. A good story with magic." Trucy eagerly said, her eyes shining from the idea of a story.

"Well, if that can get you to sleep, I suppose I can tell you a story." Trucy's mother got up and left the room for a bit. Then she arrived with a book, brown and seemingly mother once again sat down on the bed and began to open the book. "This is a story about two kingdoms, and how one person's choice affected both."

Trucy smiled, and decided to be quiet and listen to the story. Her mother's words seemed to lull her to sleep, to dream about the story...

 **Two kingdoms on the crossroads of war and peace...a kingdom of light, and a kingdom of night. But it was not always this way...**

One day, in the kingdom of light, Hoshido, the people were busy. The royal family was preparing to head to Nohr, the kingdom of night, for something akin to a peace party. By the time it was afternoon, the royal family had set out on their way to Nohr.

Meanwhile, in Nohr, the people were busy as well, but for a different reason; they were hosting the party, not going to it. When the Hoshidan royal family arrived, there was a feast and all sat down. After the feast, the two royal families presented themselves. The Hoshidan went first.

The messengers they brought along announced their names.

"Presenting her royal highness Queen Misty Fey, her eldest son, Phoenix, her second son, Apollo, and her two daughters Iris and Maya." All rose to bow, then the Nohr royalty presented themselves.

"Presenting his highness King Manfred con Karma, his eldest son Miles, Thalassa, the eldest daughter, and his two daughters Mia and the younger one, Pearl." They gave the Nohr royalty the same respect as the Hoshido, then the families greeted each other, with friendly talk, like a mini meet and greet.

Apollo showed off his ability to transform into a dragon, as he was a manakete, to the awe and wonder of the Nohr. Thalassa mesmerized the Hoshido with her mystifying voice. Miles and Phoenix fought each other a bit, and watching them from afar was the Hoshidan princess Iris, making googly eyes at the Nohrian crown prince. The party went on like that for a while, with entertainers performing and such, but finally it was time for the Hoshido family to go.

When the peace party was over, the Hoshidan royalty left with a peaceful feeling in all of them, but unknown to them, the King of Nohr was thinking of a plan, a plan that would change everything...

 **3 months later**

"Hurry! Check every room in the palace, check all the gardens, where could he be?!" Queen Misty was frantic. Apollo had gone missing, and he was nowhere to be found. By the time night fell, the second prince of Hoshido was not found yet. Yet to the peaceful Queen Misty, she could not banish a persistent thought in her mind: The Nohr had kidnapped her son.

"I promise I will get Apollo back." Phoenix said, with a solid look of determination as he looked at his siblings and his mother. Queen Misty could only hope and pray that her eldest son's words held truth. "He is family, and we will always be together, as family." The quiet princess Iris said. Maya, the other princess, could only cry for the moment, but in her mind she wanted to help rescue Apollo too.

Unfortunately for the Queen of Hoshido, the reports confirmed her fears. The kingdom of Nohr had kidnapped the prince. In anger, Queen Misty ordered a raid on Nohr, and successfully abducted Thalassa, princess of Nohr. Not only that, she declared war on the kingdom of Nohr, her anger not yet satisfied.

 **Years Later**

Many years passed after the two kidnappings, and both children grew up in the opposite kingdoms. However, Apollo was young, and soon forgot about his family in Hoshido. It didnt help that King Manfred ordered some dark mages to further manipulate his memories. Thalassa on the other hand, remembered and awaited the day she could return to Nohr and make amends with both kingdoms.

It seemed that both kingdoms were at a stalemate. Each had a bone to pick with the other kingdom, but also had one asset they did not want to give up. That was how it was for Hoshido and Nohr, two kingdoms at the crossroads of war and peace...

* * *

 **Lol, cliffhager- ish ending. As some of you might know, the fire emblem series is getting a new installment, known as Fire Emblem: if! I decided to make something of an Ace Attorney version, and maybe even add a trial (or two) to the mix. Now, some of you who know what characters are supposed to be who, hear me out! I based the AA character with a Fe:if one based on age, personality (so far), and, unintentionally, name meaning. I'll let you figure that last one out. But if you have a better replacement for a character, don't be afraid to review! The flames can warm the campfire for smores!**


End file.
